The present invention relates to a data display-controlling device, and more particularly to a data display-controlling device which is used for a data-processing apparatus including a keyboard with a control key, and a display unit for displaying data, and which can vary the speed at which data is displayed on the display unit.
In a conventional data-processing apparatus, data (e.g., a character string) is displayed on the display unit at such a speed that the operator can visually comprehend the data.
With recent developments in microprocessors, the basic clock frequency of the microprocessors has been increased considerably. As a result, the speed at which data is displayed on the display unit has also been increased, resulting in difficulties in comprehending a character string as it is displayed. The comprehension of the character string becomes particularly difficult when a large amount of data is displayed in a scroll mode.
In addition, if the data is scrolled too fast, the operator finds it very difficult to temporarily stop the data at an appropriate line.